A very special moment
by warriorstar2000
Summary: In a stormy night Harry declares his love for Ginny. Suck at summarys, stories better than it sounds, I hope . sexual at the end so watch out. looking for beta reader for my Harry Potter stories, if interested please review and tell me. Schould I write a sequel to it? Or a Dramione or Ron and Hermione, please tell me. THX


_**I read a lot of romantic stuff in the past few days and I just wanted to write one myself, I hope you like it and please review, I welcome any feedback but please don't say "that was rubbish" or something. Please excuse any mistakes I make because I am only eleven and I am from Germany (I once lived in England but that was quite a while ago).I'm going to say everything now cause I don't want to ruin the end. This is my first Harry/Ginny fic so tell me if you liked it, I think they're a really cute couple. Thanks to anyone who reviews. Enjoy.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: anything you recognize from the Harry Potter books belongs to J. .**_

Sharp blasts of ice cold wind blew through every crack in the castle and the windows rattled as the cold rain pounded against them, it was in the middle of the night and all Harry could hear was the howling of the wind, the pounding of the rain and Rons loud snoring next to him.

Harry lay in bed tossing around, he was tired but with this racket outside he just couldn't sleep. He got up and grabbed his cloak, as he got up he accidently knocked down one of the pictures on his bedside table, he picked it up and saw her again, her shadow followed him day and night, the beautiful flowing red hair, the lovely, sparkling eyes, cherry red lips and the most beautiful, perfect curves, he shook himself slightly, what was he thinking?

She was Rons sister, _"that doesn't matter" _a small voice whispered in his head "It does matter" Harry said firmly, walking towards the staircase. The last embers in the fire were disappearing in the common room fire and then he saw her again, she sat in an armchair, her red hair glowing in the dim light and he forgot everything to do with Ron, he silently moved towards her but quite suddenly a sob escaped her lips "Ginny?" he whispered, she jumped and turned around, even in the dim light Harry could see the tear streaks down her smooth cheeks but as soon as she saw Harry her pale face turned a light shade of pink.

"Oh hi Harry couldn't sleep?" she said astonishingly clearly after so much crying, "yeah" he said, she gave a forced smile, he felt quite helpless and numb, standing there.

He wanted to say something but couldn't, until Ginny did it for him, she stood up and said "Harry, have you ever been in love, but you knew that it was a forbidden love, knew that it wouldn't work, that she didn't love you back, but you couldn't forget her, you've loved her for so long that it slowly begins to be unbearable?" "Errrrr, yeah I know what you mean" he said, slightly puzzled "Was it Cho?" startled he looked at Ginny "well actually, no." Silence.

"Who was it?" she asked sadly, Harry could barely hear her, then he whispered "I think you should say who is it" He took a step towards her, she stared, "oh, but..." she fell into silence as Harry brushed a fresh tear from her face. They both fell into silence, a very long silence, there was a very uneasy atmosphere, then the clock chimed twelve, suddenly Harry remembered something, a conversation with Hermione only a week ago.

"_Hermione, can I ask you something"_

"_Hmm", she was pouring over a very large, complicated looking book._

"_Do girls like it when you make a fuss over Valentines?"_

"_Oh Harry" she said with a sigh and close the book with a thud," Ginny would love a little something Just don't rush it, wait for the right moment, ok?"_

"_I never said anything about Ginny"_

"_Harry I see you every day and it's quite obvious"_

"_Oh, well, thanks"_

Was this the moment? "Happy Valentines, Ginny" he whispered. "Thanks, I thought boys always forgot Valentines" she said, a smile playing around her lips.

"What gives you that idea?"

"Dean did"

"Oh, well, just forget Dean, ok?"

"But..."

"Please"

"Ok"

Harry took a step towards her, they were barely an inch from one another, Ginny closed her eyes, breathing rapidly, Harry smelled a wonderful flowery smell coming from her. Harry laid his hand in hers and there they stood holding hands, silently, savouring the moment.

"Ginny, who do you love?" Harry asked "you" she whispered, a slight breeze blew a few strands of her hair into her face. He brushed them away and looked at her, he knew what Hermione had meant, this was the moment, he leaned forward and kissed her, it wasn't a passionate kiss, he just brushed his lips against hers and hoped she understood the meaning behind it, they parted slightly and then Ginny opened her eyes, they were wet with tears "Oh Harry" she threw herself at him kissing him so passionately, the feeling was so wonderful, so perfect, the longing and the butterflies that tickled his tummy were almost unbearable but still so wonderful.

It could have been years until they broke apart both panting for breath but smiling, Harry pushed Ginny down on an armchair, "I won't let you go anymore" he laughed "I'll tell you when I need to breath" Ginny giggled. They kissed each other, passionately as if there life depended on it, harry had one hand in her sweet smelling hair, the other under her T-Shirt. Slowly Harry took off his T-Shirt and, giggling Ginny did the same, Harry opened her bra and stroked her breasts, the longing and the wonder of everything had made them both forget everything that was right until a door banged shut. They jumped a part, they put their clothes on as fast as lightning, "I think it's better we go to bed before the wind smashes a window open" Harry said, panting "yeah" Ginny said, also out of breath. They gave one another a long, passionate kiss and slightly flushed they both went to bed.


End file.
